


romans 3:23

by spacetrash0



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: I love it :), Other, Whips, You Are Not Immune To Feelings, far cry......... angsty, feel free to project ur Own Deputy but dont be weird abt it to me, i still suck at punctuation but thats the adhd babey, the judge is me btw im self inserting, this took me two (2) days and it really shows !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash0/pseuds/spacetrash0
Summary: Romans 3:23. “for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God,”





	romans 3:23

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, how to write sharky well, i love my boy but we have two different strands of humor that don't Always match up so what i think isn't always what he’d say BUT i tried my best. also I've never played far cry so shoot me an ask at space-trash0 on tumblr if i fuck anything up
> 
> also they did the deputy dirty and im here to give SOMEBODY closure

Sharky was a patient man. He thinks. He has to wait for little Blade to wake up so he can feed him; that takes patience. He had to wait seventeen years in a bunker with a bunch of other people, not knowing if his best friend was dead or not. That took a lot of learned patience. Joseph Seed is dead, but seeing his snarky, fun, “burn angels and laugh about it over some soda at the 8-Bit” Deputy Rook; the only cop he ever liked, reduced to a silent bogeyman? That made him want to dig Joseph out of whatever hole they put him in and piss on his corpse. 

They told him it was a lost cause. Joseph Seed had gotten his fucking claws in her, and she was never coming back. But if Sharky had picked up anything from Rook, it was their unrelenting stubbornness. 

The others were celebrating the Captain’s victory but for the first time in his life, Sharky Boshaw didn’t feel like drinking. He climbed to the roof and sat there beside the Deputy, or “Judge” as they’re called now, retelling stories from before the bombs fell and trying to get ANYTHING out of his best buddy. 

“-and you threw that damn shovel with enough accuracy to send that pilot straight into a tree, and I’m pretty sure I torched it and caused a small wildfire!” This was one of the good ones. Right before they faced John and kicked his ass, “So we took the truck down to the Spread Eagle and had some drinks with the others and I’m pretty sure I lit my piss on fire after that,” he saw the Judge shift a little, “and Mary May almost smacked me when I mentioned-”

Sharky heard a small guttural sound, like a small car trying to start. He stopped his story and looked at the Judge, who was shaking a little. He tentatively touched their shoulder, “Hey uh, are you alright?” 

He almost jumped about ten feet into the air and did a backflip when he saw her lift her other hand and place it on the one on her shoulder. They sat like that for a little bit, Sharky afraid to move and the Judge being as silent as always.

Until they weren’t.

Voice hoarse from months of not being used and words shaky like they were afraid to form them, the Judge finished his sentence; “a wet t-shirt contest.”  
Sharky could leap for joy, he almost did until he remembered he’s sitting on a roof and locked hand to shoulder with somebody who’s probably traumatized. And then he started laughing. In his defense, the first words he’s heard out of her since the bombs and they're “wet t-shirt contest.” Amazing. The Judge tensed up a little, and then relaxed; taking their hand off Sharky’s, brushing his off their shoulder, and turning a little to face him. He stopped laughing immediately when he saw her reaching for her mask. 

“Hey amigo, you don’t have to do that if it’s uncomfortable or anything, don’t feel like, obligated to be unmasked in my presence or anything,” he was probably looking into this more than he needed to “and uh, I mean, if you really want to we’re like, out in the open so anyone else could see so-” Judge placed her right hand over his mouth and finished unclasping the mask with her other.

Sharky could weep. The face in front of him was almost as he remembered it, a little weary and wrinkled though. A small jagged scar ran from the left side of her lip to just beside her nose, and her left eyebrow was notched, with another small scar running through it. They smiled but it didn’t reach their eyes as much as it used to. The Judge laid the mask carefully face-up on her lap, took Sharky’s hand like she was afraid to break him, and laid it gently on the mask; pressing her hand on top of his. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt a tear roll down his face.


End file.
